


Warme Farben

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese Frau umgibt eine Aura des Sonnenscheingelbs und Ginny würde am liebsten die Vorhänge vor ihr zu ziehen. [Ginny x Fleur]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warme Farben

**[Rot]**

Im Fuchsbau ist immer Herbst oder Spätsommer, so empfindet es Fleur jedenfalls. Sie fragt sich, ob es den Weasleys auch bewusst ist, doch wahrscheinlich muss man dafür als Aussenstehende hinzukommen.  
Es sind nicht nur die roten Haare aller, natürlich nicht, es ist die Ausstrahlung des Hauses und des Gartens. Alle Farben scheinen viel wärmer und kräftiger, wie ein Foto, über das man einen starken Filter gelegt hat. Oder als hingen zwischen dem Himmel und der Realität dünne rötliche Vorhänge, durch die sich der Sonnenschein erst seinen Weg bahnen muss.

Am rötesten – wenn man das so sagen kann, was ihr aber egal ist – sind im Moment jedoch Ginnys Haare. Die beiden jungen Frauen sitzen an einem Tisch im Garten, und obwohl an sich zur Zeit jeder Moment mit Hochzeitsvorbereitungen vollgestopft ist, haben sie ein paar ruhige Minuten gefunden. Obwohl Fleur ja den Eindruck hat, dass Ginny sowieso nicht all zu motiviert an den Vorbereitungen beteiligt ist.  
Sie sitzt ihr gegenüber, lässt sich die Haare vor das Gesicht fallen und ist augenscheinlich in irgendein Buch vertieft. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen kann die Lektüre jedoch nicht wirklich fröhlich sein. Als Fleur sich zu ihr gesetzt hat, hat die jüngste Weasley nichts gesagt, nur kurz genickt und seitdem jeden weiteren Ansatz einer Kommunikation vermieden.  
Der dunkelrote Schleier, der ihr Haar war, verbirgt ihr halbes Gesicht. Fleur betrachtet sie interessiert – sie glaubt, zu wissen, warum Ginny sie nicht mag – und bemerkt mit heimlicher Freude, wie sich die blasse Haut mit den vielen Sommersprossen unter ihrem bohrenden Blick leicht rot färbt.

Abrupt schlägt Ginny ihr Buch zu, schnaubt, und stürmt davon, Fleur bleibt sitzen und bedenkt ihr weiteres Vorgehen.

 

**[Gelb]**

Wutentbrannt liegt Ginny auf dem Rücken in ihrem Bett und starrt an die Decke. Was genau sie so wütend macht, kann sie gar nicht sagen – natürlich, Fleur ist es, die sie schon vom ersten Moment ihrer Existenz im selben Universum aufgeregt hat, aber warum eigentlich? Das kann – oder will? - Ginny immer noch nicht verstehen.

In selbstbewussten Augenblicken ist es für sie ganz klar: Fleur ist einfach nur richtig, richtig doof, nervig, schleimig und ungeheuer unerträglich und von Bill hatte sie ja eigentlich echt einen besseren Geschmack erwartet. Na gut, seine Wahl ist eben seine Wahl.

Wenn sie dann ein wenig an ihrem Gutmenschentum zweifelt, kommt ihr der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht einfach neidisch ist. Auf die ach so perfekte Fleur und auf die Art, mit der sie sämtlichen männlichen Wesen den Atem nimmt, wenn sie sie auch nur absieht. So etwas ist doch lächerlich!

'Sämtlichen männlichen Wesen'. Ja, das wäre dann der nächste Grund.  
Irgendwie hat Ginny das Gefühl, dass auch sie für die magischen Veela-Kräfte auch nicht ganz unempfänglich ist. Jedenfalls wird ihr ganz schwummerig, wenn ihre zukünftige Schwägerin an ihr vorbeihuscht, wenn sie sie – trotz der betonten Anti-Haltung – immer noch freundlich grüßt und vor allem, wenn sie Bill küsst.  
Aber das sind sicher nur missgeleitete Veela-Zaubereien!  
(Nicht etwa schlicht das, was der Anblick von silbrig-blondem Haar – was für eine blöde Farbe! - und der Hauch einer melodischen Stimme in ihr auslöst, nein, ganz und gar nicht!  
Nichts gegen ein bisschen Bauchkribbeln, aber sie kann doch nicht...die zukünftige Frau ihres Bruders!)

Ginny schlägt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und versucht, nicht zu denken, an nichts mehr, denn jede kleine Freiheit, die sie ihren Gedanken jetzt erlauben würde, würde unweigerlich eine Grenze überschreiten.

Das Sonnenlicht fällt durch ihr Fenster und zeichnet gelbe Streifen auf ihre Beine.  
Gelb.  
So gelb, wie- nein.

Jeden Abend im Bett versucht sie an Harry Potter zu denken, mit Konzentration und Sorgfalt, als wäre das eine wichtige Hausaufgabe.  
Herrgott noch ein Mal, sie hat einen Großteil ihrer Pubertät damit verbracht, schwärmerischen Tagträumen über diesen Jungen nach zu hängen, das wird sie doch wohl nicht verlernt haben!  
Aber dennoch – jeden Abend wieder entgleitet ihr der Film in ihrem Kopf.  
Wenn sie auch noch so konzentriert auf ein geistiges Bild von Harry zusteuert, mit den grünen Augen und den Strubbelhaaren und der Narbe, irgendwann und ohne, dass sie es absichtlich bewirken würde, entscheidet sich ein Teil ihres Gehirnes das Dia in ihrem imaginären Projektor auszutauschen.  
Aus schwarzen Haaren werden blonde, aus grünen Augen braune und statt dem sorgenvollen Blick des Erwählten sieht sie Fleurs 'Wo ich bin, scheint die Sonne'-Lächeln.  
Diese Frau umgibt eine Aura des Sonnenscheingelbs und Ginny würde am liebsten die Vorhänge vor ihr zu ziehen.

 

**[Orange]**

Es klopft an der Tür und Ginny, aus den wunderbaren Wachträumen geschreckt, in die sie mal wieder gegen ihren Willen gerutscht ist, grummelt ein recht unmotiviertes „Herein“.  
Mit einem Knarren schiebt sich die Tür auf – kann in diesem Haus nicht einfach mal etwas wie geschmiert funktionieren? - und noch bevor Ginny den Blick zu der Person wendet, die nun das Zimmer betritt, spürt sie es. So eine Präsenz fühlt man und sie hätte sich am liebsten vom Bett fallen lassen, wäre dramatisch darunter gerollt und hätte sich im Dunkeln versteckt, bis Fleur von alleine gegangen wäre um woanders zu sonnenscheinen. Tat sie natürlich nicht.

„Was denn?“ fragt sie stattdessen in einem mehr oder minder neutralen Tonfall und begibt sich in eine aufrechte Sitzhaltung. Fleur, keine Person der vornehmen Zurückhaltung, hat schon die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und kommt nun näher und setzt sich auf den Rand von Ginnys Bett.  
Oh nein, das ist gar nicht gut.  
Ginny zieht die Beine an und versucht, ihr Gehirn vor dem Vanilleduft zu verschließen, der nun das Zimmer zu erfüllen scheint.

„Ich war verwundert, weil du plötzlich gegangen bist? Habe ich gestört?“ Ihr Akzent ist inzwischen fast ganz verschwunden, man bemerkt ihn nur, wenn man ganz genau auf jede Schwingung der Stimme achtet, was Ginny tut, auch wenn sie es gar nicht will. Irgend etwas sagt ihr, dass die Frage nicht ganz so unschuldig ist, wie Fleur tut, denn ihr Lächeln wirkt irgendwie hintergründig und...wissend.  
„Nein, hast du nicht. Mir wurde es nur draußen in der Sonne irgendwie zu heiß...“ Das ist ein ziemlich unkluges Argument, da der Fuchsbau auch von innen ziemlich aufgeheizt ist – einen wirklichen Klimaanlagen-Spruch gibt es nicht, und die Idee der Zwillinge, überraschend kleinere Tornados durch die Zimmer pusten zu lassen, war nicht gerade auf Gegenliebe gestoßen.  
„Ich bin nicht dumm, Ginny. Du gehst mir aus dem Weg, wann immer du kannst!“ Trotz der Tatsache, dass alle Laute aus ihrem Mund so viel weicher klingen, wirkt Fleurs Stimme dabei richtig hart und spöttisch, allerdings auch irgendwie amüsiert.  
Was zur Hölle passiert hier gerade?  
Als Ginny hoch sieht trifft ihr zorniger Blick den der Älteren, die allem Anschein nach gerade den größten Spaß hat.

Sie kann doch nicht. Nein. Ginny kneift reflexartig die Augen zusammen und schüttelt kurz den Kopf, damit dieser Gedanke gleich wieder verschwindet. Veelas können bestimmt keine Gedanken lesen, vor allem nicht, wenn sie nur Halb- oder Viertel-Veelas sind oder so.

„Warum machst du jetzt die Augen zu, magst du mich nicht sehen?“ Sie scheint wirklich jedes Register zu ziehen um Ginny ein unglaubliches Kribbeln im Bauch zu bescheren und sie gleichzeitig unsagbar zu nerven. Unüberlegt antwortet sie „Damit mich die Sonne, die dich wohl überall hin begleitet, nicht blendet!“, zu spät fällt ihr auf, dass sie nicht rechtzeitig einen sarkastischen Tonfall eingesetzt hat und somit so klang, als würde sie sich verdammt peinlich und kitschig an die zukünftige Frau ihres Bruder heran machen. Das ist ihr so unangenehm, dass sie am liebsten wieder die Augen schließen würde, doch sie beherrscht sich, und schaut Fleur nun einfach besonders unfreundlich an.

Die kann sich nun eines Grinsens nicht mehr verwehren. Ginny ist einfach verdammt...niedlich.  
Die roten Haare, die süßen Sommersprossen und all die verzweifelten Versuche, sich selbst zu überzeugen, es wäre eine starke Abneigung, die sie Fleur gegenüber verspürt. Ha! Als würde Fleur so etwas nicht merken! Die Art, wie Ginny oft rot wird, wenn sie sie längere Zeit anschaut, wie sie angeekelt guckt, wann immer Fleur und Bill sich küssen, doch sieht Fleur deutlich, dass sich dahinter eine Mischung aus Neid und schlechtem Gewissen verbirgt.  
Dabei war ein schlechtes Gewissen doch noch gar nicht nötig! Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln legte Fleur den Kopf schief. „Weißt du was, Ginny? Ich und Bill sind noch gar nicht verheiratet!“

Die spontane Reaktion der Jüngeren ist es zunächst, in eine Art Schreckstarre zu verfallen und Fleur nur ungläubig anzusehen. Die kichert. „Ich habe es doch gesagt – ich bin nicht dumm! Aber mach' dir keine Sorgen, ich verrate Bill nicht, was du denkst.“  
„Du kannst nicht wirklich Gedanken lesen, oder?“, stößt Ginny hervor, als wäre das nun das Wichtigste, und nicht die Hand, die inzwischen sanft über ihren Oberschenkel streicht.  
„Das ist Unsinn! Aber ich gucke dir in die Augen und kann sehen, was du willst.“  
So prophezeit Fleur und beweißt den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Worte sogleich, indem sie mit der freien Hand an der Seite von Ginnys Gesicht entlang streicht und nie hat die Bitte um _Mehr_ drängender in deren Augen gestanden.

Als Ginny sich gegen ihre Gedanken nicht mehr wehrt und Fleur den glücklichen Triumph erlebt, von ihr andere Reaktionen als böse Blicke und verächtliches Flüstern zu ernten schweben sie zusammen auf einer Welle aus Orange. Warm und leuchtend und wie ein Sonnenaufgang – endlich, endlich Erfüllung! - doch auch wie ein Sonnenuntergang, denn Fleur heiratet ja. _Ginnys Bruder_.

Doch für's Erste liegen sie nun still und erhitzt da, die Gesichter einander zugewandt und Fleurs Zeigefinger zählt Ginnys Sommersprossen.


End file.
